U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,022 entitled "Moving Target Screen" issued to Pardes, Schwartz, and Sherburne and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention discloses a system wherein motion picture scenes are projected on a screen to provide trainees with simulated realistic scenes for tactical and marksmanship training.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,022 discloses a system wherein each frame of the film contains a first portion representing a scene including at least one target area. Each frame of the film includes a second portion which is substantially opaque to laser radiation except for a transparent region thereof corresponding in location exactly to the location of the selected target area in the first portion of the film frame. The two portions of the film frames are superimposed to present only the target scene to the viewer. Each weapon has a low power laser unit attached thereto which can be excited by actuating the weapon trigger, and by automatic electronic controls, thereby firing a laser beam at the target. If the laser beam is properly aimed at the selected target area of the scene on the projection screen, the beam will be directed to reflect onto hit detection means while an improperly aimed laser beam will not reflect onto the hit detection means. Hits for all involved weapons are scored by electronic display means. When more than one weapon is to be fired, electronic multiplexing means are provided for synchronizing firing of the various weapons with film frame projection.
The present invention discloses and claims an improvement to the projection and reflective lens system of said U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,022.
Additional description of prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,022 is included hereinbelow with reference to FIG. 1.